


Moving In and Moving On

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Episode 1, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Talking, new beginings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Owen comes home and finds TK looking up his ex on Facebook. The two have a heart to heart talk. Takes place during episode one before the team goes to the bar, and then leads into TK thoughts when Carlos asks him to dance.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 280





	Moving In and Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned on writing anything for these guys yet because everything is still so new, but I just couldn't help myself. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

Owen unlocked the door and stepped inside his new house. It still felt a little strange, and not quite like home yet, but the piles of boxes still waiting to be unpacked would help with that. And besides, the whole house was gorgeous. Having something like this in New York would have been unthinkable. Owen tossed his keys on the counter and ran a hand through his hair. It had been another long day of going through resumes and checking in on the construction being done at the 126. Owen took a deep breath and tried to let some of the weight of the day slid off him.

“TK?”

He didn't get a response, but there were lights on in what was slowly becoming their living room, and Owen could hear some of TK's music drifting out of the speakers and down the hall. Owen walked down the hall, trying to push the little sinking feeling in his stomach aside. Logically he knew TK just probably didn't hear him, but it would be a little while still before his feelings returned to normal. Finding TK on the floor like that… Owen shook his head and stepped up into the living room. TK was curled up on the couch, hugging his knees as he sat and scrolled through pictures on his laptop.

Owen leaned up against the doorframe, his heart tightening in his chest. TK’s eyes were a little blurry like he’d been crying, and looking at him Owen had a pretty good idea what he must have pulled up on his computer. Owen cleared his throat to get TK’s attention.

TK looked up a little startled to see his dad standing there and sniffed. “Dad hey…” He clicked a button on his computer and the music stopped.

“What are you doing?” Owen asked.

“Nothing…” TK moved to close his laptop, but Owen walked over and slid down onto the couch next to him. TK had his Facebook pulled up. He was looking at pictures of Alex and another man Owen didn't recognize. All things considered, he had a pretty good guess who the guy must be. Owen sighed and wrapped an arm around TK's shoulder's pulling him in close.

Owen nodded towards the laptop. “Is that the guy?”

“Yeah…” TK sniffed again a little. “They’re together now…”

Owen smiled sadly and squeezed TK's shoulder. "You shouldn’t torture yourself like this."

TK shrugged. “I just wanted to see… figured maybe I could figure out what went wrong. Why I wasn’t good enough…”

“Hey-“ Owen snapped the laptop closed and turned TK so he was facing him. “You’re more than good enough. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“-and he dumped me all the same.” TK snorted.

Owen sighed again, and TK leaned down to rest his head on his dad’s shoulder. Owen ran his hand through TK’s hair, softly stroking his head. “I never asked you what you did with the ring…”

"Returned it," TK mumbled. "I couldn't stand looking at it after what he said." TK laughed hollowly. "That was a super fun experience… you should have seen the lady behind the counter’s face…”

Owen snorted, and let his hand fall down to TK’s back instead. “I bet.” He forced a smile onto his face. “So I have to ask- does this mean I can finally say what I really thought of that guy?”

TK groaned. “Dad-“

“Cause I’ve got to say?” Owen smiled a little wider. “He was never good enough for you. And come on- he picked a spin instructor over a firefighter? Who does that?”

TK rolled his eyes, but the ghost of a smile flitted across his face.

“What you need is a clean break.” Owen rubbed small circles into TK’s back. “A fresh start.”

“Yeah…” TK’s gaze drifted back towards his laptop.

"Nope-" Owen picked it up and moved it out of TK's reach. "No more of that. I mean why are you still friends with him on there anyway?"

TK shrugged.

“Hey- listen to me,” Owen waited until TK looked back up at him. “You’ll find somebody.” Owen hugged TK a little tighter. “Promise. Somebody who really deserves you.”

“Maybe…”

“Definitely.” Owen grinned. “And when you do I’ll get to say I told you so.”

A small huff of laughter escaped from TK, and Owen felt like a huge weight had started to lift off of his chest.

“Sure Dad…”

***

TK was having more fun than he thought would. A bar wasn’t exactly his scene. At least not anymore. The new crew all seemed like fun though, and TK could tell how proud his dad was of bringing them all together. They sat there clustered around a few small tables, getting to know one another while TK slowly sipped on his mineral water. So far no one had asked why he wasn’t drinking- well _really_ drinking anyways. He wasn’t sure how long that would last for.

TK whooped and cheered with all the others when Michelle came over and asked his dad to dance. It had been a while since TK had seen his dad smile like that. And while maybe nothing would come of it at least one of them deserved a little luck on the romantic front. TK sighed and took another sip of his mineral water, the taste feeling a little more bitter in his throat than it should.

Someone came over to stand beside TK, and TK sparred them a quick glance, thinking it was probably just a member of his new team trying to a closer look at his dad line dancing. Instead, he was greeted with the graceful profile of a man he didn't know. It was the cop from their last call. TK was pretty sure he’d seen him come in with Michelle and some of the others. Objectively, TK could say the guy was pretty attractive, but that was as far as TK was willing to let his mind go. He smiled politely and turned back to watch his dad dance some more.

TK hadn’t expected the guy to smile back. “Hey.”

“Hey…”

“You want to dance?”

TK smiled wider. “Yeah.”


End file.
